Je vous rends mon âme
by Volcane4
Summary: Les pensées de Narcissa au moment où elle sauve Harry. Songfic


**Voici une songfic de mon cru, ma première. Elle parle de Narcissa au moment où elle dit à Voldemort qu'Harry est mort à la fin de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. Je prefère vous prévenir que c'est assez dramatique mais ça se finit bien ^^**

 **D** **isclaimer : Narcissa n'est pas à moi, Harry non plus, Drago pas plus, je n'ai malheureusement pas créé Poudlard, bref, vous l'aurez compris, tout ça est à JK Rowling !**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Chanson utilisée : "Je vous rends mon âme" de 1789 Les Amants de la Bastille** **watch?v=5D9xWXkcnsg**

 **Résumé : Les pensées de Narcissa au moment où elle doit vérifier qu'Harry est mort.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Je vous rends mon âme**

Narcissa Malefoy venait d'être sommée par Voldemort de se rendre auprès d'Harry Potter afin de constater sa mort, bien que celle-ci ne fasse que peu de doute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait presque gagné, une fois que sa suprématie aurait été reconnue, sa victoire serait complète. Narcissa avait été aux premières loges pour voir Potter se laisser abattre par son maître mais pour elle, cette victoire importait peu : Drago, son fils unique, était peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il était. Elle qui avait toujours contrôlé la vie de son fils, ne pas savoir où il se trouvait et dans quel état lui était insupportable. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit mêlé à ces sombres activités ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il voulu pour serviteur ? Peut-être qu'au fond, la voie qu'avait choisi sa sœur Andromeda – elle ne savait même pas si son cher Ted était encore vivant - était la plus honorable. Peut-être que la sécurité n'était pas dans la pureté du sang mais plutôt dans le mélange des races. Qu'en savait-elle, elle, la petite princesse Black, placée sous une cloche de verre dès son plus jeune âge pour la tenir ignorante de la vie réelle ? Peu importaient la victoire, le pouvoir, la richesse et la pureté du sang si Drago était mort. S'il n'était plus, c'était à cause d'elle. De combien de personnes avait-elle causé la souffrance ou la mort par son soutien pour les mangemorts ?

 **Je prie le ciel qu'il me pardonne**

 **Pour ceux qui ont souffert**

 **Sous le poids de ma couronne**

 **Je n'étais qu'une mère.**

Tout ce sang gâché, toutes ces vies perdues… Tout ça par sa faute. Combien allaient encore mourir ? Si Potter avait gagné, elle aurait certes croupi en prison, mais cela aurait été mérité, et les obscures actions du Maître auraient été terminées. Elle allait lui donner la victoire, faire constater à tous la mort de l'ancien Survivant, mais ce serait le dernier cadeau qu'elle ferait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dès que la victoire serait officielle, si par miracle Drago était encore vivant, ils s'enfuiraient, ensemble. En emmenant son fils loin de ces horreurs, elle pourrait enfin faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Tant pis si Lucius restait en arrière. Et si Drago était mort, ce qui était plus probable car après tout, c'était un mangemort, Narcissa fuirait seule, quitterait l'Angleterre, peut-être même se retirerait elle du monde magique. Elle avait entendu parler de lieux moldus ou les femmes cherchant un sens à leur vie se retiraient, les couvents. Il paraissait que le Dieu moldu, à l'instar de Merlin, acceptait les personnes sans distinction.

 **Si mes errances en chemin**

 **Ont fait pleurer les anges**

 **Si j'ai vécu en vain**

 **Que la main du divin tombe et se venge**

Ou alors, si aucun couvent ne lui ouvrait ses portes, si elle restait, à juste titre, considérée comme une paria aussi bien dans un camp que dans l'autre, comme une traîtresse d'un côté et une servante du mal de l'autre, si même les moldus ne voulaient pas d'elle, n'ayant plus de but et plus de fils, elle se suiciderait, probablement. Un _avada kedavra,_ c'était si vite arrivé, cela ne faisait même pas mal. Mais non, elle se souvint qu'elle n'aurait même pas ce luxe de mourir sans douleur, dans un magnifique éclair d'un vert brillant. Un vert comme les yeux de Potter, probablement éteints maintenant. Tout comme les yeux gris de Drago avaient de fortes chances de l'être. Drago à qui elle avait laissé sa baguette. Puisque Potter lui avait pris la baguette d'aubépine que Narcissa lui avait choisie. Tout était lié. Enfin, qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il le fallait, elle achèterait une arme moldue, ce serait moins propre mais tout aussi vite fait. Même pas de formule à prononcer. Elle s'avança, emplie de ses sombres pensées, à travers la forêt tout aussi obscure que son âme. Elle slaloma entre les arbres, sillonna les chemins et traversa le vent froid, aussi dur que cette guerre, jusqu'à arriver au corps inanimé.

 **J'apprends la douleur**

 **Soumise au seigneur**

 **Si tout me condamne**

 **Je vous rends mon âme**

Narcissa se souvint alors. Elle se rappela les châtiments corporels, les humiliations, les larmes de Drago quand il avait reçu la marque, le sang, le feu, les moldus qui suppliaient qu'on les épargne, les grimaces de douleur de Lucius chaque fois que la marque se déclenchait, accompagnés de la lueur de folie meurtrière dans les yeux de sa sœur Bellatrix, le manoir occupé par Voldemort, le baratin sur une race plus pure, son fils devenu un tortionnaire à cause d'elle – heureusement, Severus lui avait au moins épargné de devenir un meurtrier. Puis la déchéance totale de la famille Malefoy. Et elle s'était battue pour ça ? Elle avait fait tuer des gens pour qu'elle et sa famille subissent ça en retour ? Elle se dégoûtait. Cette guerre la dégoûtait. Narcissa en était sûre, pour elle il n'y aurait pas de rédemption possible. Andromeda qui avait pris dans sa jeunesse la foi d'une religion moldue appelée le christiannisme lui avait parlé un jour des « flammes de l'Enfer » où atterrissaient les criminels en tout genre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que lors de sa mort, ce serait là qu'elle finirait. Elle s'avança encore, ruminant ses sombres pensées, quand soudain… un souffle ! Etait-ce possible ?

 **Toi mon enfant, mon trésor**

 **Endormi dans les cieux**

 **Vois-tu mon coeur noir de remords**

 **J'aurais dû t'aimer mieux**

Narcissa s'approcha plus, encore un peu plus, toujours plus, jusqu'à s'accroupir au niveau du « cadavre ». Elle vérifia le pouls de Harry, se demandant si son imagination lui jouait des tours. Un autre souffle, faible, comme retenu. Un battement de coeur. Un frémissement. Elle ne rêvait pas, Harry Potter était bel et bien vivant ! Et cette chose l'effraya car la sorcière savait bien ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle qui avait toujours été faible, elle qui n'avait jamais su prendre une décision et qui avait toujours suivi d'abord ses parents, puis sa sœur aînée et enfin son mari avait à présent entre ses mains non pas la vie d'un seul homme mais l'avenir de toute une nation, que disait-elle, de tout un monde !

Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, sans chercher à savoir ce qui était juste ou ce qu'elle-même voulait. Elle avait joué à la poupée parce qu'on lui avait dit d'y jouer. Elle avait entretenu son image parce qu'on le lui avait dicté. Elle s'était abstenue de toute activité de plein air parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. Elle avait caché ses émotions parce qu'on l'en avait sommée. Elle avait demandé au Choixpeau de la mettre à Serpentard parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné. Elle avait pris des cours de danse parce qu'on lui avait dit que c'était bien. Elle avait excellé en potions parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle avait brillamment passé ses BUSE et ses ASPIC parce qu'il le fallait. Elle avait appris la magie noire parce qu'on le lui avait conseillé. Elle s'était mariée trop jeune à Lucius, un homme qu'elle estimait mais n'aimait pas parce qu'on l'avait exigé d'elle. Elle avait rejoint Voldemort, sans toutefois porter la marque (le seul choix de sa vie) parce qu'elle le devait. Et elle n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant parce que Lucius n'en voulait pas plus. Ou plutôt elle n'en avait gardé qu'un. En réalité, ce que personne ne savait, c'était que Narcissa Malefoy avait eu un autre bébé, une petite fille. Une nuit où Lucius avait bien voulu d'elle, deux ans après la naissance de Drago, elle avait oublié le sortilège de contraception. Elle avait vu qu'elle était enceinte et cette fois là, elle qui retenait toujours ses larmes, cette fois la, elle avait pleuré plus que n'importe quelle fontaine. Elle avait tenté d'en discuter avec Lucius sans lui dire qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant de lui mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre, affirmant que la famille Malefoy n'était pas une famille de poules pondeuses comme ces traîtres à leur sang de Weasley et que tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un unique héritier. Narcissa avait donc dissimulé sa grossesse pendant neuf longs mois puis elle avait accouché dans un miteux hôpital moldu et avait confié sa fille à un orphelinat. « Appelez-la Elsa. » avait-elle seulement dit avant de s'enfuir honteuse. La jeune fille avait-elle développé des pouvoirs ? Etait-elle seulement encore vivante ? Ou était-elle morte comme Drago l'était probablement ? Et elle, pourquoi restait-elle là si ses enfants n'étaient plus de ce monde ?

 **Pourquoi mon Dieu rester sourd**

 **Au fil de mes prières**

 **Pour quel pêché si lourd, jusqu'à mon dernier jour**

 **Vivre en enfer**

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver son fils et s'enfuir avec lui. Avait-elle donc été une si horrible personne pour mériter cela ? Après tout, elle n'avait fait que suivre ce qu'on lui avait dit, ce n'était pas elle qui était à l'initiative de toutes ces atrocités. Oui, elle était lâche, c'est vrai mais n'était-elle pas une femme ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était de suivre son mari, comme on le lui avait toujours appris. Etre soumise, digne, obéissante, bien paraître en société et ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion, tel avait été son apprentissage. Certes, elle avait fait les mauvais choix, elle n'avait jamais su s'imposer. Et à présent, elle qui jamais n'avait pris la peine de se demander où était sa vie, qui s'était toujours contentée de suivre les autres sans demander d'explications, elle avait entre ses mains l'avenir du monde ? Mais où était la cohérence ? Qu'était ce test si cruel ? Oui, elle avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Mais cela méritait-il un châtiment si dur ? Après tout, si elle avait tant fait de mal sur terre, pourquoi restait-elle en vie ? S'il existait effectivement un être supérieur, qu'il la foudroie sur le champ, plutôt que de la laisser subir le doute et l'angoisse !

 **J'apprends la douleur**

 **Soumise au seigneur**

 **Si tout me condamne**

 **Je vous rends mon âme**

Après tant d'hésitation, Narcissa prit sa décision. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas choisir. Son choix dépendrait donc de la seule et unique personne qui comptait encore pour elle. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, elle le savait, mais elle aimait son fils, plus que tout. Alors, pour cette fois, Drago et Potter iraient de paire. Si Drago était vivant, le Survivant serait épargné. Ainsi, elle rentrerait dans le château et pourrait retrouver son fils. En revanche, si ce dernier n'était plus, Narcissa laisserait le monde sorcier sombrer dans le chaos. Quoiqu'il en soit, plus jamais elle ne marcherait avec les mangemorts. Peut-être risquait-elle sa vie mais de toute manière, la vie d'une complice de multiples meurtres valait-elle encore quelque chose ? Il n'était plus temps de revenir en arrière. Prenant le destin de la planète en main, elle posa la question fatidique :

«_ Drago, est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ?

_ Oui. » souffla le Survivant qui allait probablement le rester encore quelques temps – Narcissa n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Décidée, elle retourna vers son maître et d'une voix forte déclara :

«_Il est mort !»

 **J'apprends la douleur**

 **Soumise au seigneur**

 **J'attends la violence**

 **De ma dernière révérence**

Narcissa venait probablement de signer son arrêt de mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ferait payer très cher sa trahison, avant même d'être tué par Harry Potter. De toute manière, plus grand-chose ne lui importait, elle voulait juste revoir Drago une dernière fois avant de mourir. Au moins, elle partirait en ayant commencé à rattraper le mal qu'elle avait fait. Si en revanche, elle restait vivante, ce qui lui semblait bien peu probable, elle consacrerait sa vie à faire au moins autant de bien qu'elle avait fait de mal. C'était donc une femme repentie qui marchait dans les rangs des mangemorts avec pour unique objectif de retrouver son cher fils pour le protéger.

Tout alla très vite. Voldemort fit un discours. Il tenta de récupérer Drago mais le jeune homme s'était rendu compte que le camp qui lui avait été imposé n'était pas le bon. Il refusa de le suivre et Narcissa le protégea, en dépit des regards de haine que lui lancèrent Lucius et Bellatrix. Croyaient-ils encore que leur stupide maître gagnerait ? Ils auraient déjà de la chance s'ils s'en sortaient vivants ! Il tenta ensuite de rallier Neville Londubat à sa cause. Bellatrix rit. Narcissa, elle, ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Neville refusa fermement, soutenu par des adolescents qui levaient leur baguette. Puis le Maître voulut lancer une nouvelle attaque, tentant d'enflammer le garçon qui avait osé lui tenir tête. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa attrapa Drago et tenta de s'esquiver mais n'y parvint pas. Elle resta donc en retrait mais suffisamment proche pour voir Harry Potter sauter des bras de Hagrid en lançant un sonore _confringo_ puis Neville Londubat de trancher la tête de l'affreux serpent qui servait d'animal de compagnie à son maître. Puis, tout ne fut plus que débandade.

Lorsque, serrée contre Drago dans un coin de la grande salle, elle vit sa sœur exploser, elle ne pleura pas. Bellatrix était depuis longtemps une cause perdue et sa mort ne pouvait que faire le plus grand bien à l'humanité. Terrée dans son coin, telle une intruse, elle songeait plutôt à renouer le contact avec Andromeda et pourquoi pas, si elle en avait l'occasion, chercher sa fille. Lucius ne lui dicterait plus jamais sa conduite. Plus personne ne lui dirait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Le duel final allait avoir lieu dans quelques instants mais venait d'abord le moment des révélations. Narcissa apprit d'abord que Severus avait su bien avant elle distinguer le bien du mal. Cela n'excusait pas ce qu'il avait fait avant, bien sûr, mais qui parmi eux était excusable ?

«Ce nouveau maître a enlevé la baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celui-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait fait» dit l'Elu. Drago tressaillit et là, Narcissa comprit. Elle comprit que Harry Potter avait sauvé le vie de son fils et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Puis le maître fut vaincu, le silence se fit et Narcissa Malefoy comprit qu'elle n'allait pas mourir mais au contraire démarrer une nouvelle vie, la vie d'une femme de bien.

 **Fin**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, envoyez-moi plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Volcane4**


End file.
